


Mononoke Land

by imposterpossum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterpossum/pseuds/imposterpossum
Summary: Summary: Levi Fluff. Gotta catch em all Devildom style. All elements of Mononoke Land in this story are based on PoGo gameplay. I did not play the beach event, so sorry if there's some canon element I missed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mononoke Land

“We’re driving too fast to spin any of the bases! Mammon, slow down!” Leviathan glared at Mammon, and then back down at his phone. 

“What? Get out and walk if ya want to play that dumb game!” Mammon shot back, looking over his shoulder at the back seat briefly. “MC, you too?!”

You held your phone up, pointing it towards one of the Mononoke bases, as you passed, desperately trying to spin the icon for it and get the rewards. You were almost out of spirit wards, the items used to catch spirits. The ongoing water spirit event had drained your normally full inventory. This was the last day for the event, and according to Levi, some ultra-rare spirits would be spawning at the beach today. You were almost thinking of buying one of the ward packs. At least then you would have some mystic and blessed wards too, rather than just the basic ones. You’re jolted out of your thoughts as Leviathan leans into you, pressing his phone next to yours.

“MC, jump into this temple with me! The light will be just long enough for us to take it!!” Leviathan was already tapping rapidly on his phone, battling enemy spirits to overtake the temple.

Even as you load the map and select the temple to join the fight, you quietly wonder what kind of screen protector he used to protect his phone from the constant abuse it endured since Mononoke Land came out. On a human world phone, Levi would have dead pixels all over his screen by now. 

“Don’t ignore me! I’ll run this red light, I swear!” Mammon revved the engine.

“No!” You and Levi both shout in unison, the sound of rapid tapping filling the car, as you finally join Levi in the temple. The other team was almost gone anyway, just a few more rounds to clear out the last of their health. 

In the front seat, Mammon clicked his tongue and mumbled under his breath about the Great Mammon acting like a chauffer, and how undignified it was, and how he should charge you both 20,000 grimm each. The light changed, and Mammon slammed on the gas, roaring away from the temple.

“Ahh!” You had just barely finished the battle and loaded the screen to choose which spirit to add. You rapidly mash random buttons and hope it worked, before the “Don’t drive and play” warning popped up.

“Did you get in?” Levi hovered over your phone, even more eager than you were to find out if you had managed to place a spirit in the temple. 

You dismissed the warning and impatiently clicked through the menu to load your temple spirits. You slump back in relief as you see the icon for the temple you just left hovering over one of your spirits. It was one of your better spirits, used for battling and not one you would typical let languish in a temple, but in this instance, you could accept it. 

“Thank goodness!” Levi smiled brightly, and in that moment, his happiness was yours as well. His excitement was infectious, and over time, you had developed a genuine interest in the game. Or at least, an interest in being able to carry on a two way conversation with Leviathan. As you return his smile, Levi’s expression changed, his face flushing a light pink, suddenly leaning back and creating distance you didn’t know was missing. He had been staring so intently at your phone that his head was almost touching yours, his blue hair falling into your sight line. “Do you... do you have enough wards?!”

The question came out stronger than was appropriate, but you were used to this side of Leviathan by now. He doubled down on his excitement when he was embarrassed, and while that used to be alarming (and in one instance, threatening), you knew he was just trying to push through his discomfort now. 

You weren’t as embarrassed as Levi, but you couldn’t help being self-conscious. You open your inventory and check your ward count. “I have twenty-seven basic wards, six mystic wards, and two blessed wards.”

“Whaaaaat??? That’s not nearly enough!” Instead of leaning over, Leviathan pressed two fingers down on the edge of your phone tilting it towards him so he could see your inventory. “Didn’t you stock up?”

“I did! Every day! But I don’t play much on campus after Lucifer almost confiscated my phone when he saw me spinning bases during class.” The incident had happened awhile ago, shortly after Mononoke Land had come out, but it was enough to leave a lasting impression and dissuade you from ever playing in class again. There was barely any time to play between classes, and you were always doing something after class. Honestly, you didn’t know how Leviathan had the time to grind as much as he did. 

“You have to be careful, Lucifer has threatened to have the bases removed from campus if he catches people playing during class.” Leviathan frowned. There were five bases and two temples on RAD’s campus. It would be a tragedy if they were removed. Luckily, Leviathan had gotten Lord Diavolo to start playing, and even Luke, despite being a demon-hating little yip yap. After that, Leviathan was able to pitch Mononoke Land as a community building game that fostered healthy relationships with the exchange students. Not even Lucifer could argue with that.

“Believe me, after that I only played during breaks.” You suppress a shiver, recalling that day in the classroom, and how in a moment of careless boredom, you had opened the game under your desk, and spun the nearby bases.

***Flash Back***  
The heat seemed to drain out of the room and an ominous presence was growing behind you, as you swiped on the second base. There was an increasing unease that took a few moments for your mind to translate. Danger. You were in danger. You didn’t even need to look around for the source. Only one demon could suffocate a room with his aura like that. You put your phone away immediately, and stare straight ahead for the rest of the class, writing down everything the professor said, even though none of it stuck in your head. When the class let out, you tried to blend into the rush of students leaving the room, but somehow, Lucifer managed to get in front of you. 

“The lecture must have fascinated you, MC.” Lucifer crossed his arms, blocking your exit path.

“Of course. It’s all fascinating, since I’m from the human world, it’s all very new and interesting.” You smile, wanting to get away from the scrutiny of his garnet eyes and his thin, icy smile. Much to your dismay, Lucifer was intent on drawing out the uncomfortable moment.

“Do they have games like Mononoke Land in the human world?” 

“Ah...? Kind of? Catching monsters, though, not spirits.” 

“I’m sure Levi would be interested, but we certainly don’t need another version when this game is already such a distraction to the student body, as I know you’re aware.”

You sigh, already exhausted by the unspoken threats and implications. He always said so much without saying anything at all. “It won’t happen again.”

“I know. Don’t look so sad, I’m hardly about to restrict students from pursuing whatever appropriate leisure activities they wish to on their own time. Even I have begun playing Mononoke Land.” Lucifer unfolded his arms and pulled out his DDD. With a few taps, the loading screen for the game appeared.

“What?” You look up in shock. You really couldn’t imagine the Morning Star playing a silly mobile game. 

“Yes. Lord Diavolo is quite a fan, and many quests require friends to trade with, so I made an account. Originally, it was just to assist Lord Diavolo, but I’m finding it has some very interesting features. Do you want to be friends?”

An offer of friendship had never sounded so foreboding, but you could hardly refuse. You smiled weakly, and reached for your phone. When you unlocked the screen, Mononoke Land was still open. 

“Such an avid player, aren’t you?” Lucifer smiled. 

“Yep.” You opened up the menu and loaded your player information, complete with your avatar and ID. 

“Wonderful.”

Barely a few seconds passed before a notification sprung up on your screen alerting you to Lucifer’s friend request. Despite being unnerved by how quickly he had added you with only a fleeting glance at your ID, you accepted his request.

“There. I hope we can be best friends soon.” With that, Lucifer turned away and headed down the hallway towards the student council room, leaving you dumbfounded still standing in the classroom.  
*** ***

“What?! He made you add him? Did you play in class again?” Leviathan stared at you in shock.

“No, why?”

“He’s been adding everyone who plays at RAD! He can read anyone’s scrolls if they’re his friend!”

“Scroll?” You tilt your head, confused.

“It’s like a player log!” Levi grabs your phone and taps on it rapidly, before handing it back. On the phone, you see an unfamiliar game screen with your activity listed out in the game, including the last temple you had just gotten into, the bases you had spun and what you received at them, and even which spirits you had caught - all with time stamps. “Lucifer has been using the scrolls to track who’s playing during class time, and punishing them!”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner!!” Alarm slammed into your chest, as you shouted.

“I didn’t think I had to! Who doesn’t explore the menu options?” Leviathan shouted back.

From the front, Mammon scoffed, “Amateurs. Imagine giving Lucifer a tracking device that reported exactly what you were doing and where.”

“Like your credit card statement?” You huffed at Mammon, still irritated that Lucifer was using the game to track you.

“Hey!” Mammon glanced back at you, surprised by the barb.

“Shut up, Mammon. Don’t worry, MC. As long as you’re not playing in class, Lucifer won’t do anything.”

“Still. Is there a way to turn it off?” You always tried to turn tracking features off in the human world, even if it was just something as simple as a game log, showing how much you were playing to your friends list, it was still a little annoying.

“No. Not unless you unfriend him, and if you do that, he’s likely to start removing the bases from RAD.” Levi shook his head, already resigned to this fact. 

“Ugghhh, it’s still so... so... creepy!” If people wanted to know what you were doing they could ask. But looking at an app to find out without you knowing? That was uncomfortable. 

“You guys are overestimatin’ the time Lucifer has to check up on ya. Like he’s just sittin’ there looking at hundreds of player logs day after day. He’s only stalkin’ the ones who are problems, like you, Levi.”

You considered this. If Lord Diavolo was playing, you had no doubt Lucifer knew every detail of the game and its events, but with this tracking feature, it suddenly made so much more sense why Lucifer was actively playing, rather than just humoring Lord Diavolo. “Even if he’s busy, Lucifer seems to play a lot though.”

“Where is he on your friend’s list?” Leviathan asked, his tone suspiciously empty of emotion. 

“Hm?” You open your friend’s list, before the warning bells in your head could go off.

“You’re almost Ultra-Friends with him?!?!” Leviathan exclaimed so loudly you instinctively jumped backwards. “How?? We do raids every week! I send you gifts every day! We battle together! How is he anywhere near our friendship level??”

“He’s not best friends with you, Levi?” You ask, surprised. While you received gifts every day from Lucifer, you thought he was just grinding to raise his level. Even if he hated it, when Lucifer decided to do something, he had to be the best at it. 

“No!” Levi showed you his phone, his finger pointing at his friendship level with Lucifer. Good friends. Even Luke had a higher friendship level with Leviathan. 

You stared at the screen, confused, trying to remember when exactly you might’ve gotten to this level of in-game friendship with Lucifer. You had a habit of reflexively opening your phone to check for nearby spirits, and you were always doing some kind of Student Council thing with Lucifer, and maybe in the mix of things, you had done a few temple battles with him and Lord Diavolo? And he invited you to some special raids that he had passes for when Lord Diavolo was unavailable. Of course, these were all done with other errands. Going out with Lucifer always involved multitasking and the game was an afterthought, unlike when you went with Levi. Maybe that’s why it all seemed to blend into the normal rush of life? 

“I can’t believe this! We’re going to raid every day! There’s no way Lucifer will have a higher friendship level than me!” Leviathan scowled, even as he continued to play, throwing a ward at a spirit with perfect accuracy. 

“Isn’t Ultra-Friends the highest level?”

“For now! We can still keep accruing points, which means there will probably be a future update with another ranking.” After catching the water spirit, Levi opened the menu that showed where all his spirits were occupying temples. He gave them all blessings to bring their health back up. In the game, Levi was notorious for hoarding temples and placing hard to kill spirits, while reinforcing them with endless blessings. He continued to tap relentless on his phone, still glaring at it.

“Are you mad at me?” It was hard to tell sometimes when Levi was mad or just passionate, and even though you had gotten a better handle on reading his emotions, there were still instances like this, where you weren’t sure. 

Levi looked up at you for a brief moment, his eyes widening, before looking back at the game, a slight blush creeping across his features. “N-no. Of course not. It’s just annoying. I introduced the game to you, and I was your first friend. Why does Lucifer always have to be perfect at everything? He doesn’t even like Mononoke Land.”

“I actually didn’t even realize my friendship level was so high with him. It’s kind of just something we do in the background. I’m not even sure he enjoys it. It’s not like when we go raiding together. It’s a lot more fun when we do it.”

“More... fun?” Leviathan looked confused. 

“Yeah! Even if we weren’t ultra-friends, I’d rather go raiding with you any day. It’s just a number.” You weren’t sure if Levi, with his dedication to high scores and perfect records, would understand that, but it was true. When it came to Mononoke Land, going with Levi was an entirely different experience. 

“With me, instead of Lucifer?”

“Definitely!”

“Ugh, get out of my car, ya bunch of nerds!” Mammon gagged, pulling into the beach parking lot and found the nearest spot. “I’m leavin’ at six, no matter what, so be here if you want a ride back.”

“You better not leave without us! I won’t forgive you for selling my figurines if you do!” Leviathan undid his seatbelt, glaring at Mammon in the rearview. The older brother shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, is that why Mammon was driving us?” You thought it was weird when Mammon was waiting for you and Leviathan in front of the House of Lamentation. He didn’t play Mononoke Land and frequently made fun of how ridiculous it was to chase JPEGs all over the city, let alone risk Lucifer’s wrath for slipping class work. “Are you going back home then?”

“I’m meetin’ up with a photographer friend. The weather is perfect for a beach side photo shoot.” Mammon undid his seatbelt and turned halfway to look at you. 

“Will they be featured in the next Devil Style?” There were always copies of Devil Style floating around the House thanks to Asmodeus and Mammon. Regardless of everything else, Mammon was an amazing model.

“Why, ya wanna watch?” Mammon grinned like a puppy, pleased with the attention. “It’s only natural you’d want some pics of the Great Mammon. I’ll send ya some proofs later, but you better not sell ‘em, got it? They’re just for you.”

“What exactly are you giving them, Mammon? The gift of your narcissism? Come on, MC. Let’s go buy some drinks. It’s important to stay hydrated when you’re running a marathon catching spree like this.”

You had barely gotten your seatbelt undone, before Levi grabbed your hand and was gently, but insistently pulling you out of the car. You followed him to where the vendors were and waited in line.

“Mammon just doesn’t understand.” Levi fidgeted, clearly still agitated. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here together now, so we can just enjoy the day.” You smile at Levi and hope he can get over whatever was bothering him. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was still irritated at your friendship level with Lucifer. It was just part of the game, though, you did get player bonuses for having multiple high level friendships after all.  
***  
Next time: Beach combing for spirits.


End file.
